


I Want to be Bad

by ThatGinger0ne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drinking, Escort Service, F/M, Graphic Description, Murder, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Defense, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinger0ne/pseuds/ThatGinger0ne
Summary: An escort gets her hands dirty in self-defense and Mr. March sees the potential.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts with attempted rape, I warned you. The warnings are in the tags too. Hopefully this stops anyone getting upset.
> 
> There's going to be more of it, it's not just one instance. But when you're an acting escort, these are the risks.
> 
> The murder tag is also going to be an ongoing theme, but if you don't want to read that, then how did you even watch Hotel?

"This is all so unnecessary" Marie sighed with a forced smile.   
"I just want a chat, and the Cortez has a quiet little bar. You'll love it" her client grinned, sliding his card across the counter.  
Iris eyed the pair for a moment before disappearing in the back.  
"Listen, buddy, your paid hours are almost up" The young woman hissed now they were alone.  
"Another two hundred," He said simply, turning to her.  
Marie's eyebrows raised for a moment before glancing back at the counter.  
"You have until midnight. My terms still apply" She said simply, holding her hand out.  
The older gentleman pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred in bills.  
"You get the other half later" He muttered before smacking her ass, just in time for Iris to reappear.  
"You'll be in room seventy-five" She muttered, sliding the key across the counter. "Do you have any bags you'd like taken to your room?"   
"We won't be here that long" The man smirked, taking the key and his card with a smirk before steering Marie towards the bar.  
His breath already stank of whiskey that he'd been downing all night.  
Marie had her own rules, she didn't drink after ten, but somehow he'd managed to persuade her to have another glass of wine. And with the additional money he was offering, she knew she would be expected to continue.

He didn't take her straight to his room, true to his word, they did move to the bar which was very beautifully decorated. The entire building seemed like a blast from the past straight to the roaring twenties. The art deco furnishings seemed so authentic yet everything was pristine.  
"Have a seat, my dear, I'll be back shortly" He hummed, gripping her shoulder as he almost shoved her into one of the plush burgundy armchairs.  
There was no-one else around, and yet Marie felt eyes all over her. She supposed it was her client's lecherous gaze from the bar as she adjusted her dress and made herself comfortable.  
He returned with two glasses and yet another bottle of whiskey like he really needed more.  
But Marie schooled her features and shot him a charming smile as he poured her a drink.  
"So what did you want to chat about?" she giggled, bringing the glass to her lips.   
"I wanted to know if you were interested in being a little more lenient with your terms" He muttered, slouching back in his seat, the same slimy smile still plastered across his face.  
Marie stiffened in her seat a little but smiled none the less.  
"No, Leister... I stand by them" She explained.  
"Come now, everyone has a price... even whores like you" He chuckled. That struck a nerve.  
"Escort," She said curtly. "Not whore..."  
"Whatever you want to call yourself" He huffed with a wave of his hand. "You snatched up that hundred pretty quick. I'll double it"  
"Still no" She muttered, downing her whiskey in one go. "There's plenty of girls you could pay for that"  
"And I'm asking you" He insisted. She knew why, she knew it was the hunt, to have something he couldn't have. He was a pretty wealthy man, even though she couldn't understand why. She suspected money laundering through his car business, but she couldn't be sure.  
"And I'm telling you no, Leister... Everything but, you agreed to that when you booked me" She said firmly.  
The large man finished his glass and sighed, staring into it.  
"What would my wife say if she saw me?..." he muttered, and Marie knew it was to himself. She had learned to keep shut when they started to open up like this... "You remind me of her... the hair mainly"  
He wasn't surprised he chose her based on her blonde hair, it was a popular request.  
When his eyes started to redden, moisture forming at the edges, Marie leaned forward.  
"Perhaps we should go back to your room..." She muttered, placing her hand on his large one.  
He gave a weak nod and got to his feet, swaying a lot more than she remembered before.

She managed to get him to the lift, but as the door opened, there seemed to be a surge of energy in the man. He tangled a hand in her short locks and pulled her into an aggressive kiss.  
As shocked as she was, she went with it, this wasn't violating any of her terms. She leaned into the kiss for as long as the lift ride took, but pulled away sharply as the doors opened. She pulled his hand from her hair and led him down the hall to his room.  
The interior wasn't anything special, the same art deco theme, but nowhere near as lavish as the main hall or bar. She sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned him close. She scooted back on the bed and he followed, crawling over her. He gripped the front of her flimsy dress and dragged her into another bruising kiss, feeling his teeth clash against hers.  
At this point, she just wanted to get this over with, the sooner she got him off, the sooner she could get out of there. He couldn't have much energy left in him, not after how much he'd put away that night.  
She arched into the kiss and sighed, running her hands along his broad shoulders, pushing his suit jacket off.  
"Get yourself comfortable" She muttered against his lips as she tried to slide out from under him, but the hand pulling her close to him suddenly slammed her down against the bed.  
"You don't tell me what to do" He snarled. "I fucking own you"  
She let out a squeak as he wrapped a hand around her throat, causing her to tense up a little. It wasn't unusual for men to be this possessive, especially when paying a bit extra, but she didn't know just how in control he was right now. So as not to anger the man, she decided to play along.  
"That's right, Leister" She gasped, feeling the pads of his fingers clench and squeeze, not really cutting off any air, just holding her in place. "I'm yours..."  
He moved his hand from her chest to her thigh, pushing her dress up, his fingers clawing at her tights. "Wait" She gasped, but the hand on her throat suddenly clamped down.  
"Shut up, bitch" He snarled, managing to get a hold of the thin nylon and tearing a large hole into it. She reached down to try and stop him from going any further, but his fingers tightened around her throat, causing her hands to fly up to the one choking her.  
"Leister, stop!" She cried out, her legs trying to wriggle out from under him, but he had his weight on her now.  
"I said shut up" He grunted, his hand leaving her legs alone long enough to slap her hard across the face before continuing.  
One of his rings must have caught her face because she felt a sharp sting followed by a steady trickle down her face.  
"Stop this now you sick bastard!" She screamed, his hands now tearing her tights away completely. "I'll tell your wife, I'll ruin your fucking life Leister-" But she was cut off as he squeezed tighter, her head starting to throb now as the blood rushed to her face. She felt her eyes ache as she forced them to stay open.  
"I choked that bitch like a dog too" He growled, tearing her knickers away, leaving deep friction burns against her skin. "You really gonna die struggling like her?"   
Marie's heart was racing in her ears now, barely able to draw breath. She couldn't scream loud enough, any noise coming out as a rasp.   
In a last-ditch attempt to struggle away, her knee must have connected with his ribs just right to get him to get him to release.  
The young woman sucked in a deep breath as she kneed him again, one of her hands flying up to dig her nails into his face.  
He sat up a little, giving her the leverage to roll him off the bed and onto the hotel floor with a loud crash. One of them dragging the phone and lamp off the bedside table by the cable. She landed on top of him, but his hands immediately found her throat once more, but with their new position, Marie was able to reach the fallen lamp and raised it above her head before bringing it down across his face.  
Adrenaline surged through her body as his grip loosened, she couldn't stop herself bringing the object down again and again until her body finally gave out, the lamp landing beside her with a thud.

She crawled back off of Leister's lifeless body and let out a silent scream, her throat far too sore to make any real noise. His face was beyond recognition, swollen and purple, with blood marring his features. She looked down at herself to see her body spattered with what she could only assume was just his blood. Her head still pounded from the blow she had received and her vision shook.  
Suddenly the phone beside his head let out a shrill ring, causing her to almost jump out of her skin. She crawled over and picked up the receiver, holding it to her ear.  
"Hello?" She choked out, tears now streaming down her face.  
"This is front desk" An unfamiliar voice sighed "We have had some reports of a commotion coming from your room, we were just checking to see if everything was okay"   
Marie glanced back down at Leister's body, letting out a small cry.  
"No... no something... something has happened. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.  
"What's the matter?" the voice asked.  
"I... I didn't mean to" She hiccuped "I didn't mean to, he was going to kill me"  
"Someone will be with you shortly" Was all the voice said before ringing off, leaving Marie in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie sat there in silence, just staring at the wall in front of her, not daring to look back at Leister's body. The longer she sat there, the more of a nauseous, dark feeling settled into her.  
She didn't feel bad... She didn't regret her actions, the feelings that coursed through her were of fear for herself... what was going to happen to her? Was the hotel calling the police? Who were they sending to deal with her?

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Marie pulled herself to her feet and shuffled over to unlock it. It swung open to reveal a large man donned in very elegant clothing, with no hair but more than enough makeup. Behind him was a dowdy looking woman in maids clothes.  
"Deary me" He sighed, and she recognized it as the voice from the phone. "Let's get you cleaned up" He took her hand and lead her into the bathroom while the cleaning lady closed the door behind them.  
"My, what a wonderful mess" She gushed from outside the bathroom.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Evers" the man huffed, turning his attention back to you. "Now, my dear... what happened?"  
"It... it was self-defense" Marie swallowed, watching as the man ran filled the sink and unraveled one of the clean hand towels.  
"Yes, I suppose it was" He tutted, running his perfectly manicured thumb over her eyebrow, causing her to hiss in pain. "Nevermind that now... we'll get you cleaned up, and I'll get you a scotch"  
"You're not calling the police?" Marie muttered.  
"Not unless you want us to?" He blinked.  
"No" Marie quickly hiccuped, feeling tears begin to roll down her cheeks again.  
"Shh... no-one's going to call the police. Don't worry" He hushed, wetting the washcloth now the sink was filled with warm water. "Now... why don't you tell me your name?... Mine's Liz"  
"You're a woman?" Marie swallowed, hissing as the cloth wiped at the cut on her face.  
"Sure am" Liz replied, pausing for a moment "Don't worry... a lot of people make that mistake"  
"Sorry" Marie swallowed before giving her name.  
"Lovely" Liz hummed, taking care to remove every trace of blood from her face, as well as the makeup that had streaked its way down her chin.

It took some persuading, but Marie eventually let Liz help her out of her dress and into a hotel robe before she gave everything to Mrs, Evers to be burned.  
"We'll find you some more clothes. Don't you worry" She muttered.  
"Why are you helping me?" Marie asked, watching as the cleaning lady pushed her laundry cart out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
"A lot more people have done a lot worse in this hotel..." Liz sighed.  
When they stepped back into the room, it was as if it never happened. The bed had been changed and the furniture all put back where it belonged. The only thing that had changed was a vaguely wet spot on the carpet beside the bed.

Liz was about to turn and leave when she collided straight into a man slightly shorter than her, with slicked black hair.  
"Mr. March..." Liz almost gasped, staggering back. Marie wondered for a second how he had just appeared, but figured he must have had a key.  
"Liz" The man smiled, tilting his head a little. "Looks like we've had a little incident..."  
"It's all been taken care of" The woman muttered, nervously straightening her dress.  
"Well, there's still the young lady to attend to" He hummed, glancing over her shoulder to Marie.  
"Her clothes are being burned along with the sheets and body..." Liz explained.  
"That's not what I meant" March frowned, gesturing the older woman to one side. "Tell me, my dear, what is your name?"   
"Marie" The young girl swallowed. He clearly held a lot of authority if Liz was acting nervous around him... She stood to address him, pulling the thin robe tighter around her.  
"A wonderful name... such a shame about the events that took place tonight" His gaze seemed to drift over to the spot beside the bed as if he could still see Leister lying there. "But he will not be missed..."  
"How do you-" She started, but the man's face snapped back to hers.  
"I would like to have a little chat, Marie, just the two of us... would that be alright?" He asked, his tone insistent.  
"I don't know I-" She tried again, but the man took her hand.  
"I understand that you have been through a lot, but I have a proposition for you which must be addressed" But Marie couldn't focus, his touch was ice cold against her skin and his large eyes bore into her soul.  
She looked up at Liz for help, but she simply stepped back and bowed her head.  
"I'll find you some clothes" She muttered before leaving them alone.

"Please, sit" He sighed, perching on the end of the bed. Marie did as she was told, but continued to stare at where he still held her hand.  
"Marie... what happened tonight?" He asked, still staring deeply into her eyes, he never seemed to blink.  
"But you said-" She tried, but once again was cut off.  
"Saying these things out loud helps with the recovery process" he explained.  
The young woman glanced down at their hands again and sighed.  
"I... He was my client, and he went too far... and tried to kill me... but I killed him..." She whispered, her eyes glancing back up at his.  
"How did you kill him?" March asked, his gaze still not wavering.  
"I... picked up the lamp and I beat him to death..." She choked out, her other hand flying to cover her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.  
That had his face softening a little.  
"Are you crying because you regret it?" He asked, and for a moment Marie just sobbed harder, then she shook her head.  
"No... because I don't feel anything..." She hiccuped.  
"Now... that's not exactly true... is it?" He muttered before a twisted smile spread across his face.  
Marie yanked her hand away, stumbling to her feet.  
"I don't!" She snapped "I killed a man and..."   
"And you enjoyed it..." He added, getting to his feet and meeting her level.  
"No... no, I..." She swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to shake. She didn't enjoy it, how could she enjoy doing such a thing?... taking the life of a... "He was a sick man..." She muttered, her eyes seeming to focus on nothing. "He was nasty... a sick fuck... he said he'd killed his wife"  
"So you rid the world of a rapist and a murderer" He muttered, stepping closer to her. "If that's not something to be proud of, then what is?"  
Marie flinched, looking back at him.  
"Proud?" She snapped "I should be proud of killing someone?"   
"Aren't you?" He blinked innocently.  
Marie stood there for a moment thinking, and the more she thought, the more that residual nausea in her stomach, that tight knot that hadn't shifted since Liz had come to her room seemed to fade. She wasn't ashamed of what she had done... she had been scared of being arrested, scared of being caught...  
"I'm not proud of defending myself" She finally swallowed, even if she thought differently, she wasn't about to admit that to this stranger.  
"And if it had not been in self-defense?..." He muttered, having enjoyed watching her stand in thought. "What if he had done that to one of your friends?... Or worse... What would you have done?"  
"Who are you?" She swallowed.  
"My name is James Patrick March... and I am the owner of this hotel..." He explained.  
"Why are you asking me these things?" She shook. "How did you know about what happened?..."  
"Because, my dear..." he sighed. "I believe I have a job for you"


	3. Chapter 3

James perched on the end of the bed once more, taking her hand in his.  
"You see, Marie. I know you are lying, whether you want to admit it to me or not, I know you are proud of what you did tonight... you took the life of a man you felt deserved to lose it..." He held up a hand as she tried to interrupt "I have no doubt that you would do the same, given the opportunity once more"  
"What are you asking me to do?" She swallowed thickly.  
"You see, my dear, I know exactly what you are, because we are cut from the same cloth..." He muttered, squeezing her hand. "For some time, I have had a project that I have been unable to complete, and after your display of strength tonight... seeing you now" He paused to run his eyes over her as if to emphasize his next point. "I see in you, the potential to complete what I could not..."  
"What do you mean?" Marie blinked, trying to pull her hand away, but he held her tight.  
"I am asking you to kill for me," He said simply, feeling her tense before yanking her hand away.  
"You're insane" She gasped, almost falling off the bed as she staggered back. "You're sick, you're asking me to kill more people?"  
"I have killed more people that you could possibly imagine" He sighed, getting to his feet once more. He smoothed down his suit and smiled sweetly. "And the thrill... is unlike anything else..."  
"Then what makes you any different from him?!" Marie snapped, gesturing the bed.  
"Because he was weak... scum" He sneered "Undeserving of the title predator, merely a vulture that picks off easy prey"   
"You're insane.." Marie swallowed, shaking her head.  
"And you never answered my question" He countered, placing his hands behind his back.  
Marie stood in silence for a moment, thinking over what this man was saying. He was truly insane if he thought this was okay. But was any of this okay? She had killed a man, and there wasn't an ounce of guilt inside her...   
"If I gave you a chance to kill again... would you?" He asked.  
"If I was in the same situation..." Marie muttered   
"And if he was guilty of the same actions, but with another girl?" He offered.  
Marie thought for a moment, what would she do if she caught one of the other girls in that situation?... would she be as willing?  
That twisting nausea returned, but only as she realized that the only solution in her mind, would be to do exactly that.  
And as if he could read her thoughts, his lips twisted into another sinister smile.  
"I can feel your energy... that desire to do something more, to get justice" He muttered, taking her hand once more. "And with my guidance, I can give you that"

Just then, there was a knock at the door, causing him to stare daggers in its direction.  
"What?" He snapped, causing Marie to flinch a little.  
The door opened and Liz stepped in, carrying a set of clothes. She almost seemed to cower in James's wake as she handed them to Marie.  
"Hopefully these will fit" She muttered, before glancing up at Mr. March. "Someone is here to see you" she nodded towards the door. "I have told him to wait in your room..."  
"Ah" March blinked, releasing Marie's hand. "Then, my dear... I must depart, but do think about what I have spoken to you about..."  
He turned on his heel to leave, but stopped, facing the two women.  
"And I must insist that you remain in the hotel tonight... I'm sure Liz can find you another room if this one is not to your liking..."   
And with that, he was gone.   
Liz waited a beat before turning to the young woman.  
"Whatever that man is offering you... it may be terrible, but he is true to his word... and if you have agreed to anything, he is not the man to double cross..." She said simply. "Would you like me to move you to another room?"  
Marie glanced over at the bed for a moment before turning to the woman.  
"Please" She muttered.

Liz waited for her to change before escorting her down to the front desk. Iris was nowhere to be seen, so Liz set about adjusting the books and changing over the keys.  
"You look like you could use a drink" She sighed, looking her over.   
She had borrowed the clothes from Sally, who usually collected the belongings of ex-residents. Sadly, there wasn't a lot to choose from, leaving Marie in a shapeless black shift, covered by a moth-eaten cardigan. But Liz supposed that anything was better than nothing.  
"Normally, I'd say no" she swallowed "But tonight isn't turning out very normal, is it..."  
Liz lead the girl back up to the bar and poured her a glass of whiskey. She was about to put the bottle back when she suddenly froze as if grabbed by an unseeable force.  
Marie stared in confusion until the older woman moved again, turning to look at her.  
"you okay?" she frowned.  
"Just fine" Liz muttered, forcing a smile. "You get that down you... I'll keep them coming."  
Once again, Marie felt the cold shiver of eyes on her, but this time she couldn't place where they were coming from. She looked over her shoulder at the empty bar, before looking back at Liz.  
"What can you tell me about the owner?" She asked, taking a sip of her whiskey.  
"Not much" Liz frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not permitted"   
"Not permitted?" Marie frowned.  
"It's not my place to talk about him" She shrugged, starting to wipe down the surface of the bar.

The two managed to chat late into the night, with Liz occasionally topping up her drink. It wasn't until the bottle was empty that Liz seemed to change.  
"I have a little something we keep for special occasions... Mr. March's personal collection" She explained as she reached under the counter, producing a slender green bottle.  
"What's that?" Marie muttered, swaying a little in her seat as she tried to read the label.  
"It's absinthe" She explained, pouring a small glass.  
"That stuff's illegal" Marie blinked, shaking her head to clear the fog a little.  
"A lot of things in this place are illegal" Liz smirked, sliding it over to the younger woman.  
"Will you join me?" She asked, lifting her glass to inspect the contents.  
"I'm deathly allergic, but I will join you in having a drink" Liz offered, pouring herself a measure of gin.  
Marie remembered lifting the glass to her lips, but not much more after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should now mention that these chapters are happening before the events of Hotel Ep 1, John is already starting to be tutored by James, but it is still early days.  
> This fic is going to go places so please excuse this mostly filler chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie woke with a start in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to move but felt like she was being held down. Panic began to settle into her body as she desperately tried to make sense of her surroundings.  
Her mind felt foggy, unable to remember how she got here.  
The last thing she remembered, she was sitting in the bar of the Cortez.  
She made another attempt to move and managed to reach over to the bedside cabinet. Her fingers brushed the switch, giving the room a deep orange glow.  
She was still in the Cortez, but this room was new. She reached into her pockets to see what she still had on her person, her fingers curling around her phone.  
It was still dark outside, so she guessed that she hadn't been asleep that long, but a quick glance at her phone had her mind reeling.  
She could've sworn it was Saturday, but her phone said otherwise. According to the screen that was burning her eyes, it was almost midnight on a Tuesday... What happened to her?  
Her body felt heavy as she pulled herself to her feet, her head immediately spinning and her stomach churning from the disorientation.  
As she staggered to the door, she felt something tugging her along. She didn't know where she was going or what floor she was on, but she found herself standing outside room 51. She went to knock, but it seemed to open as her knuckles brushed the old wood.  
It was dark inside, but the sound of a man whimpering was unmistakable.

Marie stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her head spun as she wandered deeper, her eyes adjusting to the lack of light.  
There was a man sprawled across the bed, dressed only in his underwear.  
He seemed to notice her immediately, head snapping up to look at her.  
"Please!" He gasped, pulling at his restraints. "Help me! He's going to come back!"  
"Who?" Marie muttered simply, padding closer.  
"This madman, he tied me up and left me here, said he'd kill me if I escaped!" He whined, Marie, noting that his legs were also tied to the foot of the bed.  
Something in her said to leave him bound, that he was meant to be like this... She continued to look around the room, finding the dresser littered with an array of tools, mostly medical in nature. She picked up one of the dental picks and inspected it.  
"What the hell are you doing?" The man cried "I said untie me!"  
"I heard you" Marie swallowed, turning back to him.  
"Ah, darling" a familiar voice sighed behind her.  
The young woman spun to see a familiar face in the corner of the room. "I was wondering when you were going to join us"  
"Oh god" The man cried out, beginning to thrash again.  
"James... what is this?" Marie asked, her limbs still heavy as she approached the older man.  
"Another chance" He beamed, gesturing to the captive. "I knew the best way to answer my questions would be to present you with an opportunity"  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" The man screamed, the bed creaking with his attempts to free himself. "Let me go, you bitch!"  
Marie must have spaced out, because James was beside him in the blink of an eye, striking his face with the back of his hand.  
"You dare address her like that again, and it will be me taking care of you" He snarled. "is that understood?"  
"James" Marie sighed again, turning to look at the two men. "What has this man done?"  
"It took a few days, but sadly this hotel tends to draw in delinquents like this..." The man muttered, rolling up the sleeves of his immaculate shirt. "Liz caught him slipping something into a poor girl's drink before dragging her back to his room, fortunately, she intervened before anything could happen... But I did request that he be kept for you"  
"For me" The young girl groaned, rubbing her head.  
"All for you" James seemed to purr, crossing the room to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "There is no telling what might have happened, had Liz not stopped him..."  
That same nausea was back again, March's voice burrowing its way into her head, causing it to spin. The longer she stared, the less she could see the man on the bed. She could see Leister lying there, spread out and at her mercy. Her veins began to sting with anger, the adrenaline causing her weak body to shake.  
"I have brought everything you could possibly imagine... all you have to do is take his life" James whispered, his broad chest pressed against her back.  
Marie's legs felt weak for a moment, her arms weighing down her sides like lead. But her mind raced with images of the other night, flashes of red and snippets of screams. Her heart began to thump in her chest, the pulse reaching her ears. She suddenly felt a heavy hand on her chest, her eyes fluttering shut for a second as James held her close.  
"Darling, your heart is racing..." He sighed.  
After what felt like an eternity, he let go, all the weight and fog lifted and left only rage.  
Marie's eyes snapped open as she took in the man on the bed, he had continued to scream and thrash, only to cut his wrists and ankles raw against the rope. She flung out a hand, grabbing the first metal instrument that touched her fingers. She closed her fist around it and crawled over the bed, her other hand moving to grip his face.  
"No!" The man screamed, "No, please!"  
"Shh," She hushed, inspecting what she had picked up. The blade was small and leaf-shaped but appeared razor sharp like a scalpel. She held the instrument over the man's eyes and sighed, feeling her body shake with waves after wave of adrenaline.  
"Have mercy" The man sobbed, still trying to struggle beneath her.  
"Is that what that girl said to you?" She muttered, bringing the blade down against his cheek. It sank easily into his skin and drew the most amazing scream from the man beneath her.  
Her body seemed to vibrate with the sound, her eyes falling shut for a moment.  
Once again, she felt eyes over her, but this time the feeling was warm. She knew James watched from behind, overseeing this torture.  
"How many others did you drug?... how many did you successfully rape?" She hissed, pulling the blade all the way down to his jaw.  
"Fuck you!" He spat, but that only earned another cut, this time through his bottom lip.  
"No" She growled, "Fuck you..."  
Suddenly there was something wet and warm sliding down her cheek and she realized with a start that the man had spat in her face. She reached up and wiped it away, to see his saliva mixed with blood against her hand.  
Seeing the liquid shine against her skin caused something to snap as she brought the blade down hard, this time digging straight into his eye.  
The body beneath her bucked hard, and the scream he let out was shrill and bone-chilling. But Marie only wanted to hear more. She ripped out the blade before plunging it back down once more, this time through his throat. A spurt of dark claret sprayed out across her face, causing her to shake, but she couldn't stop, her limbs moved by themselves as she brought the instrument back down several more times before it snapped off in his neck, leaving her sat there as he gurgled out his last few breaths, leaving the room in silence.

"Darling..." A voice sighed somewhere behind her. "That was... sensational"   
But Marie couldn't move, her body felt weak as the anger drained out of her. She went to turn her head, but felt the entire world slip away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A terrible accident in room 51, just ghastly...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the song I Want to be Bad by Helen Kane.


End file.
